Velvet underworld
by Dana Norram
Summary: Prongs, Padfoot, Moony e Wormtail. Matadores de aluguel contratos por uma misteriosa organização. James, Sirius, Remus e Peter. Quatro rostos, sem nome ou passado, ocultos nas sombras da noite. // AU // SLASH // SiriusxRemus // ONESHOT


**Título: **Velvet Underworld  
**Autora:** Dana Norram (mais detalhes, vide profile)  
**Shipper:** Sirius/Remus  
**Classificação:** PG-13  
**Gênero:** Drama/Aventura/Slash/AU (universo alternativo)

**A/N: **Esta fanfic contém cenas de violência e relacionamento homossexual entre personagens do sexo masculino. O título foi retirado da canção de abertura do anime **Weiß Kreuz**. O trecho que inicia este texto, também.

* * *

"_In this city stained with greed  
there is only wind  
blowing towards the sky  
all that is left of trampled love  
is the tear left in the palm of my hand  
ah, were smiles  
only meant to sunder?  
every one has their wounded hearts."_

VELVET UNDERWORLD  
**Por ****Dana Norram**

* * *

Pá! Pá! Pá! 

Três disparos cortaram a calmaria da noite.

Então, silêncio.

Passos ecoaram com pressa.

Solitários.

Saíra tudo errado. _Tudo_. Desde a entrada no prédio, que levara quase meia hora. Os quinze minutos originais destinados a encontrar o refém foram transformados numa hora inteira e agoniante.

Mas de longe era a fuga que estava ganhado o troféu de desastre universal. Um vigia quase lhe cegara, sofrera pelo menos duas emboscadas e acabara de perder a comunicação com seus amigos. Sem a ajuda deles não tinha como burlar o sistema de segurança do prédio.

Teria que fazer tudo do modo antigo...

A grade de aço que o separava da tubulação de ar cedeu após um puxão mais forte.

Apoiando os cotovelos, ergueu o corpo para dentro do túnel baixo e apertado, arrastando-se como um soldado nas trincheiras. Se bem se lembrava do mapa só mais alguns metros e estaria próximo dos estacionamentos inferiores, por onde poderia fugir...

Ao menos era esta a intenção.

* * *

Existem poucas coisas que valem realmente a pena. Um banho quente depois de horas e horas de trabalho duro era uma delas. Sirius Black, mais conhecido pelo pseudônimo de Padfoot, apoiou suascostas contra os azulejos. Ergueu ambas as mãos e enfiou os dedos no emaranhado de cabelos longos e negros, massageando a cabeça demoradamente. Entrou debaixo do jato de água quente e soltou um resmungo de prazer. Certamente estaria todo enrugado quando saísse do banho, dali mais ou menos meia hora, reclamaria do frio que fazia no restante da casa então cairia no sono até a tarde do dia seguinte. 

Isso claro... se _aquilo _não tivesse acontecido.

Sirius estava relaxado, sua vista pesando de sono, quando escutou um ruído distante – ao menos parecia ser. Abriu os olhos ainda com a cabeça debaixo d'água, mas não se divisava praticamente nada além de manchas turvas através box, os fios de água escorrendo pela superfície lisa. Fechou os olhos novamente, tentando ignorar aquele pensamento, mas foi tomado por uma estranha sensação de urgência.

A mesma que já lhe salvara a pele tantas vezes antes. Seu aguçado 6º sentido.

Abriu os olhos outra vez. Eram num tom azul acinzentado, mas no instante estavam um pouco vermelhos devido ao calor abafado que fazia ali. Com uma das mãos, Sirius limpou o vidro embaçado e conseguiu difundir uma silhueta do lado de fora, dobrada sobre a pia. Arregalou os olhos e sua ação foi seguida por um gemido de dor tão alto que se sobrepôs ao som da água caindo.

Rapidamente Sirius desligou o chuveiro e abriu a porta do box. "Moony!"

Um rapaz, aproximadamente da mesma idade de Sirius, estava debruçado sobre uma pia cor de creme, as pernas ligeiramente trêmulas. Os cabelos castanhos bagunçados e úmidos eram a única coisa visível da cabeça enfiada entre os ombros arqueados em agonia. Sirius diria que ele estava vomitando, se o espelho um pouco acima não estivesse manchado com respingos de sangue.

Puxando uma toalha e enrolando-a na cintura, Sirius apressou-se junto ao outro rapaz, segurando-o pelos ombros.

"Moony... Moony... vai ficar tudo bem..." chamou com uma delicadeza que não lhe era característica, mas o outro não parecia estar escutando. Continuava contorcendo o corpo como se estivesse sendo eletrocutado. Seus gemidos de dor pareciam grunhidos de um animal ferido. A pia abaixo dele suja de vermelho.

Sirius, é claro, já presenciara situações semelhantes, mas não era por isso que as suportava melhor. Ainda com as mãos segurando Moony, ele ergueu a cabeça o mais próximo possível da porta entreaberta e chamou alto:

"PRONGS! WORMTAIL!"

O ruído de portas sendo abertas com violência foi seguido de passos apressados e vozes ofegantes que pertenciam a dois rapazes. Ambos eram bastante distintos. Um deles, o mais alto, era magro e tinha os cabelos castanhos escuros totalmente revoltos. Os olhos ligeiramente fora de foco indicavam alguma deficiência visual e um par de joelhos ossudos sobressaiam de dentro dos _shorts_ vermelhos. O outro, dono de cabelos cor de palha e olhos claros tinha bochechas cheias e rosadas, bem como o corpo, ligeiramente gorducho. Seu rosto tinha um formato engraçado, o nariz fino e levemente arrebitado parecendo um focinho. Usava um pijama azul claro e calçava pantufas amarelas.

Os dois arregalaram os olhos diante da cena no banheiro. Também já conheciam a situação e no exato instante em que Sirius era lançado de costas contra a parede aposta, eles já tinham segurado cada um dos braços do jovem que até então estivera agoniando sobre a pia. Agora seus olhos estavam totalmente negros e ele urrava, salivando e cuspindo sangue. Os cabelos castanhos estavam bagunçados e molhados de suor.

"Moony! Calma Moony, somos nós..." murmurou o rapaz magricela, parecendo colocar toda sua força para conter o jovem que se debatia sem parar. "Sou eu, Prongs..."

O outro jovem não parecia ter coragem de abrir a boca, mantinha-se firme no ato de segurar o amigo, impedindo que ele avançasse sobre Sirius, que pouco a pouco parecia acordar e se recuperar do golpe.

"Anda logo, Pad!" sibilou Prongs, rilhando os dentes.

Sirius balançou a cabeça, seus longos cabelos tampando-lhe a visão. Ergueu-se com uma certa dificuldade, apoiando-se entre o vaso e o box. Mirou o rapaz que se debatia com um misto de pena, culpa e resignação.

Avançou cambaleante até um armário bastante alto preso numa das paredes. De fato, o armário era alto mesmo para ele - que devia medir no mínimo 1,80m. De lá tirou uma ampola e uma seringa. Suspirou pesadamente enquanto o conteúdo da ampola se misturava ao líquido já existente na seringa e avançou sobre os três rapazes. Os dois nas laterais pareceram reforçar o aperto, mas Moony ao colocar os olhos na seringa, começou a debater-se com mais força. As pernas magras chutando o ar, os dentes rilhados.

Sirius engoliu bastante ar e com uma das mãos segurou firmemente o pescoço do rapaz de cabelos castanhos, fazendo com que Moony virasse a cabeça um pouco de lado, o suficiente para deixar um veia saltada na pele assustadoramente pálida. Mordendo os lábios para não perder a coragem, Sirius enfiou a agulha e injetou o líquido púrpura em questão de cinco segundos.

Os olhos do rapaz, instantes atrás tomados pelo negro, foram pouco a pouco tornando-se castanhos claros. A pele pálida ganhou um aspecto esverdeado. Doentio. Ele parou de se contorcer e quando os joelhos cederam, sem força, Sirius pegou-o no colo.

Os outros dois rapazes, Prongs e Wormtail, massageavam os próprios braços e faziam caretas de dor, mas não havia raiva no olhar que eles dirigiam ao rapaz esgotado, agora adormecido nos braços de Sirius.

"Este foi o pior de todos." disse o loiro, ainda ofegante. "Um dia desses e nem nós poderemos controlá-lo..."

Sirius aninhou o rapaz contra o peito e suspirou em resignação, mas não disse nada. ele sabia que Wormtail estava certo, mas era claro, não queria admitir.

Prongs coçou os olhos demoradamente. "Não estou enxergando mais nada..." disse com a voz abafada. "Melhor voltar a dormir... preciso levantar cedo..." e saiu do banheiro ligeiramente cambaleante.

"Wormtail... me ajude levar Moony para o quarto dele..."

O loiro fez uma aceno com a cabeça, segurando a porta do banheiro aberta para que Sirius passasse. Caminharam por um corredor comprido. Havia um total de sete portas ao longo dele. A última pertencia a Prongs, uma antes a Sirius e a anterior a Wormtail. O quarto de Moony ficava defronte.

O lugar era sóbrio e organizado, com exceção da cama totalmente revirada – o que indicava que ele se contorcera algum tempo antes de se levantar. Sirius esperou que Wormtail colocasse alguma ordem nas roupas de cama, ainda com Moony em seus braços. Olhou distraidamente para a expressão no rosto dele, agora tranqüila e não conseguiu reconhecer o mesmo que lhe arremessara contra a parede minutos atrás. Ninguém diria que Moony tinha aquela força. Eram poucos que conheciam aquele lado do rapaz.

Felizmente.

Com a ajuda de Wormtail, Padfoot puxou os lençóis sobre o rapaz adormecido, que tão logo sentiu a maciez do colchão, aconchegou-se, suspirando com um quê de satisfação.

Sirius não pode deixar de sorrir.

"Você quer algo da cozinha?" perguntou Wormtail, desviando os olhos do rapaz adormecido, como se de alguma forma, o temesse. "Acho que vou precisar de uma cerveja."

Sirius fez que não com a cabeça. "Pode ir. Vou por uma roupa e vigiá-lo um pouco. Espero que ele não tenha outra crise hoje..."

Wormtail assentiu sem questionar e desapareceu pela porta. Sirius seguiu-o com os olhos até escutar seus passos morrerem longe. Voltou o olhar para a cama e seu sorriso morreu quando viu que era encarado.

"Há quanto tempo acordou?"

O rapaz, Moony, sentou-se na cama, apoiando-se contra o encosto de madeira. Não olhava mais para Sirius, apenas encarava o vazio a sua frente.

"Moony. Eu lhe fiz uma pergunta." disse Sirius, falando um pouco mais alto e cruzando os braços sobre o tórax desnudo.

"Uns dois minutos." Respondeu sereno "Você e Wormtail estavam conversando. Preferi não interromper."

Sirius inspirou e expirou fundo. Passou a mão pelo rosto, na tentativa de tirar qualquer vestígio de cansaço que pudesse ter ali.

"Nós estamos preocupados, Moony. É a quinta vez este mês. Achei que os remédios iriam controlar. Ele disse que controlaria."

Moony estremeceu. Não queria discutir. Não agora.

"Não é culpa dele. Eu apenas... me esqueci de tomar ontem. Foi só isso."

O rosto de Sirius escureceu sensivelmente. Ele sentou-se, tentando se acomodar na cama, até ficar frente a frente com Moony.

"Você não quer mesmo que eu acredite nisso, quer? Pensa mesmo que eu vou acreditar que você esqueceu de tomar os remédios ontem... no domingo... na sexta... na terça e quarta feira passada? Você é o mais responsável de nós quatro. Eu não vou engolir essa!"

Moony soltou um suspiro fundo e torceu as mãos sobre o colo. Era claro que Paddy não acreditaria.

Primeiro: Porque ele, Moony, tinha um cuidado redobrado com tudo que dizia respeito a suas crises. Os remédios eram _religiosamente_ tomados e todos sabiam disso; Segundo: ele, Moony, não sabia mentir; e terceiro: ele, Paddy, era desconfiado por natureza.

"Você está certo." Assentiu Moony com um suspiro cansado. Distraidamente ergueu as mãos para fechar a camisa do pijama, que se abrira durante sua crise. E de tão entretido na atividade de fechar casa por casa dos botões, Moony sequer notou o olhar analítico de Padfoot lhe dirigia. Do contrário, provavelmente teria ficado vermelho. Já era difícil não ficar encarando a tórax do rapaz a mostra, ainda que ele não tivesse muito como evitar. Paddy bem que podia ir vestir alguma coisa.

Paddy bem que podia _sair _dali.

"Então?"

Moony estancou os dedos no lugar, mas não ergueu os olhos.

"Então, o quê?" perguntou estupidamente, tentando ganhar tempo para pensar.

Sirius suspirou na tentativa de se conter. Tentou pensar racionalmente. Moony tinha acabado de ter uma crise, não era certo ficar pressionando-o daquela forma. Ele talvez nem tivesse acordado direito... estava confuso... ou melhor, era ele quem estava. Conheci-o há menos de um ano, mas ainda assim se preocupava com ele... céus, como não se preocuparia? Ele mesmo o trouxera para o grupo... não que tivesse muita escolha na ocasião... _mas_...

"Você não vai me dizer o que está acontecendo?" pediu Sirius num tom de voz baixo, mas tendencioso.

Moony desviou os olhos, ainda com as mãos fixas na camisa de seu pijama.

"Não há nada a dizer, Paddy. Eu estou bem."

Era inútil. Sirius sentia isso. Moony não queria perturbar ninguém, não queria ser um _peso _para ninguém.

"Não, não está. E hoje mesmo nós vamos atrás daquele... daquele..." Sirius inspirou fundo, segurando Moony, fazendo com este o encarasse. "Daquele pseudo químico filho da puta que manda você tomar essas porcarias que não servem para nada!"

Quando Sirius deu por si, notou que apertara os antebraços de Moony com muita força e o sacudira violentamente durante seu pequeno acesso de ira. Agora este o encarava com um misto de assombro e dor.

Soltou-o, vendo os olhos castanhos tomados por uma sombra pálida de censura, os lábios entreabertos, sem fala.

"Desculpe..." murmurou Padfoot a meia voz, levantado-se e saindo do quarto depressa.

Exatos 26 minutos depois, como quem se recupera de um choque elétrico, Moony voltou a fechar os botões de sua camisa.

Em seu quarto, Sirius ainda não conseguira pegar no sono.

* * *

Padfoot não sabia dizer o que era pior naquele lugar. O cheiro ou a companhia.

Um porão escuro, úmido e enfumaçado. Tubos de ensaio, vidros cheios de coisinhas viscosas flutuando em líquidos esverdeados, pó acumulado nas inúmeras prateleiras, isso sem falar dos instrumentos de aspecto duvidoso em que Sirius jamais pusera os olhos anteriormente, mesmo tendo trabalhado em hospitais e base militares durante anos. Em resumo, digamos apenas que o Dr. Frankenstein se sentiria em casa num lugar daqueles.

E claro, ainda havia _ele_.

"Veja só quem temos aqui. Como vai meu caro senhor P.?"

Sirius não se deu ao trabalho de rosnar um _"Padfoot"_ baixo e raivoso como fizera em suas últimas sete visitas. Moony, por sua vez, esboçou um sorriso fraco na direção do homem alto e pálido a (à) frente deles. Seu nariz de gancho destacava-se de modo grosseiro no rosto macilento emoldurado por cabelos na altura do queixo, negros e oleosos. Seu nome era um mistério, todos chamavam-no apenas de 'professor'.

"Nada bem." resmungou Sirius e indicou o rapaz ao seu lado. "Moony teve _outra_ crise esta madrugada. O que você tem a dizer sobre isso, _professor_?"

O homem pálido ergueu os cantos dos lábios num sorriso torto e presunçoso, mas não respondeu. Deu as costas para os dois, curvando-se sobre uma das mesas apinhadas de tubos e vidros. Começou preparar alguma coisa, virando pós coloridos em líquidos de cheiro forte. Sirius ergueu uma das sobrancelhas, fitando Moony de soslaio, cujas narinas dilatadas revelavam desconforto.

"Também não gosto desse cheiro." disse solidário, cruzando os braços sobre o peito. Vestia um grande sobretudo negro, de couro opaco e ligeiramente gasto. As calças também escuras tinham muitos bolsos e as botas de material resistente eram batidas ocasionalmente no chão, denotando sua impaciência. "Não vejo a hora de sair daqui."

O companheiro sorriu e passou uma das mãos magras sobre os cabelos castanhos. O rosto continuava num tom pálido e esverdeado, doente. A camisa azul escura com mangas compridas era grossa, de algodão e tinha uma série de cintos no mesmo tom do tecido traspassados no dorso aleatoriamente. As calças lisas de corte reto disfarçavam as pernas magras, as botas de cano baixo eram marrons e estavam cuidadosamente lustradas. Nas mãos, luvas de couro negro.

Um resmungo de satisfação fez com que Padfoot e Moony voltassem os olhos para o professor. Este tinha em mãos um líquido vermelho-sangue que soltava uma fina fumaça esbranquiçada. O cheiro lembrava fracamente a plástico queimado.

Moony encolheu os ombros, estremecendo.

"Venha aqui." Chamou o professor, se referindo a Moony que, sem olhar para Sirius, caminhou em passos ágeis até a mesa onde o professor trabalhava. Este derramou o conteúdo do vidro num cálice e estendeu-o ao rapaz, que ergueu as sobrancelhas, desconfiado, mas ainda assim tomou o cálice nas mãos e com uma careta, bebeu o liquido em apenas dois goles.

Aconteceu muito depressa.

Sirius piscou os olhos. Moony abaixou o cálice. Sirius fez menção de abrir a boca. Moony deixou o cálice cair no chão, o vidro se espatifando. Sirius deu um passo. Moony caiu de joelhos no chão, se contorcendo.

O professor sorriu.

Sirius não pensou duas vezes, partiu para cima do homem pálido, puxando-o com violência pelo jaleco encardido. Moony soltou um gemido seguido de uma golfada de sangue que salpicou o chão de vermelho. Sirius berrou.

"O QUE DIABOS VOCÊ FEZ COM ELE?"

O sorriso do professor desapareceu como que por encanto. No seu lugar, uma carranca de impaciência.

"Me solte rapaz. Eu não lhe dei essa liberdade."

Moony parou de se contorcer. Aliás, parou completamente de se mexer. Sirius, assustado, empurrou o professor para longe e se ajoelhou, procurando afastar Moony dos cacos de vidro. Já com o rapaz seguro em seus braços, Sirius voltou os olhos para o professor, sua voz impregnada de raiva.

"É bom que haja uma excelente explicação para isso... ou eu vou arrancar teu fígado pela boca e enfiar em algum outro buraco." Sibilou, os olhos cinza-azulados faiscando.

O professor sorriu outra vez, enquanto ajeitava o jaleco. "Não pense que sua ameaça me incomoda, _Sr. P_." o professor riu-se e Sirius apertou os braços em torno de Moony de modo possessivo. "Trabalho com gente igual ao você há anos. Estou acostumado a lidar com elas. Sou adepto da teoria de cão que ladra não morde... mas para sua informação não fiz nada de mais com seu _namoradinho_..."

Os olhos de Sirius se arregalaram sensivelmente.

"Ora seu...!"

O professor parou de sorrir completamente.

"Ele está apenas dormindo. _Anestesiado_. Terei de fazer uns exames e acredite em mim... o senhor Moony vai preferir não se lembrar deles."

O coração de Sirius estava disparado. _O quê aquele lunático tinha na cabeça? _Dar uma droga qualquer a Moony e deixá-lo se estatelar no chão? Não podia ter avisado antes ou qualquer coisa assim?

"Traga-o até aqui..." disse o professor abrindo uma pesada porta de ferro nos fundos do aposento.

Sirius foi tomado por uma vontade muito grande de largar o amigo e atirar a mesa cheia de vidrinhos em cima do outro homem. Mas a razão levou a melhor. Seu amigo estava desmaiado, ele não tinha a mínima idéia do que o infeliz lhe medicara, logo precisava do professor _vivo_.

Soltando um suspiro de impaciência, ajustou melhor Moony em seus braços e entrou numa sala pequena, cujas paredes outrora brancas estavam encardidas. A umidade deixou a pintura estufada em algumas partes e descascada em outras. Ao bem da verdade, o lugar era menos opressor do que aquele de onde acabara de sair, mas nem por isso Sirius o chamaria de 'confortável'.

Dois armários de ferro, altos e largos, com partes enferrujadas estavam postados na parede oposta da entrada. Não havia cadeiras, mas exatamente no meio da sala se via uma cama alta, muito parecida com aquelas de hospitais, exceto pelas amarras em formatos de cintos soltas nas extremidades, como se estivessem esperando por um prisioneiro.

Sirius fez uma anotação mental de perguntar onde M. estava com a cabeça quando contratou o tal professor para auxiliá-los. Era óbvio que aquele amante de Mary Shelley tinha pelo menos TODOS os parafusos soltos.

Apertou o corpo magro de Moony contra o peito, ignorando o sorriso maldoso que o professor lhe dava.

"Um pouco mais de agilidade se não se importa, senhor P. Eu não tenho o dia todo."

Rangendo os dentes, Padfoot depositou o outro sobre a cama, tomando cuidado para que a cabeça do amigo não batesse no colchão extremamente duro.

O professor fez sinal para que ele afastasse. Sirius hesitou.

"Vou ser obrigado a pedir que saia da sala?" disse ele, erguendo uma sobrancelha escura.

Padfoot pensou em rir diante daquela pergunta, mas quanto mais rápido Moony fosse examinado, mais rápido eles iriam embora. Deu cinco passos para trás, apoiando as costas contra um dos armários, os olhos correndo do rosto tranqüilo de Moony para o pensativo e ligeiramente severo do professor.

"Não se assuste com o que ver. Está tudo sobre controle."

Antes que Sirius pudesse perguntar o que o professor quisera dizer com aquilo, o mesmo já puxara um dos cintos para prender os braços de Moony.

"O quê...?" resmungou, aprumando o corpo.

O professor lançou-lhe um olhar penetrante por cima da cama.

"Não se intrometa."

Sirius voltou a fechar a cara, sua respiração cada vez mais veloz.

Assistiu em torturante silêncio o professor amarrar os pulsos de Moony, seguido dos tornozelos. Ele mantinha o cenho franzido enquanto trabalhava, olhando de soslaio para o rapaz deitado, talvez com receio que ele acordasse de repente.

O professor enfiou uma das mãos no jaleco encardido e tirou uma _silver tape_ já nas últimas. Puxou um bom pedaço de fita adesiva e já estava se preparando para cortá-la com os dentes quando Sirius saiu sorrateira de sua posição, apontando-lhe um dedo por cima de Moony.

"Ouça aqui, se você _ousar_ amordaçá-lo eu juro que vou moer seus ossos até que eles caibam numa caixinha de fósforos!"

O professor baixou a fita, encarando Sirius nos olhos.

"Se prefere assim." e sem cerimônia guardou a _silver tape_ de volta no bolso do jaleco.

Padfoot deveria ter adivinhado que havia um bom motivo para o professor ter concordado tão facilmente com sua ameaça. Mas quando o homem puxou uma navalha prateada de um dos bolso internos, Sirius simplesmente ficou parando, tentando adivinhar o que ele faria a seguir.

Não gostou nadinha do que viu.

Com uma certa delicadeza (sadismo, Sirius concluiria mais tarde) o professor apertou a ponta cega da navalha numa das bochechas de Moony, que instantaneamente acordou, arregalando os olhos e escancarando os lábios num grito alto e rouco.

Padfoot ficou estático. O professor continuava segurando a navalha sem esforço, ignorando os gritos de dor do rapaz que tentava inutilmente se soltar das amarras que prendiam.

"PADDY!" Moony berrou entre os gritos, a bochecha queimando.

Aquilo pareceu despertar Sirius, que em menos de dois segundos deu a volta e chutou o professor no estômago, afastando-o da cama e derrubando-o no chão. A navalha com que machucara Moony voara longe de seu alcance.

Antes mesmo que o professor pensasse em se levantar, Sirius já havia puxado o revólver que sempre trazia junto ao peito, dentro do sobretudo, e o apontava, engatilhado, diretamente para o coração do professor.

"Você tem exatos dez segundos para dar uma excelente explicação para isto que acabou de fazer..." Sirius disse bem depressa. Moony na cama ao seu lado fungava, mas já não se debatia mais. "ANDA LOGO! Estou contanto... dez... nove..."

O professor sacudiu a cabeça, erguendo uma das mãos.

"Você está apontado a arma para a pessoa errada, senhor _Padfoot_." disse com um meio sorriso. "Seu amiguinho mesmo amarrado é bem mais perigoso do que eu e você juntos."

"... seis... cinco... quatr..." Sirius parou de contar. Seus olhos correram do homem ainda no chão, para Moony, que não se mexera. "Do que diabos você está falando?"

"Um lobisomem!" o professor sorriu debilmente, erguendo os braços como quem anuncia uma grande descoberta. "Eu já desconfiava... desconfiava que esse aí não andara metido em boa coisa... talvez tivesse sido arranhado, ferido e por isso apresentasse alguns dos sintomas, mas não! Mesmo com todas as medicações a situação não se inverteu, pelo contrário... _piorou_. O metamorfose está quase completa."

A mente de Sirius pensava muito depressa, as engrenagens de seu cérebro trabalhando a uma velocidade impressionante.

_Um lobisomem?_ Impossível! Moony podia ter um comportamento estranho às vezes... mas... mas...

Sirius voltou a engatilhar a arma e apontá-la para o professor.

"Você está mentindo!"

O professor riu-se abertamente.

"Não. Não estou, meu caro senhor P." ele apoiou um dos joelhos no chão para tentar se erguer. "Aquela droga que fiz o senhor Moony beber era um composto de sulfato de prata, por isso ele vomitou sangue antes de desmaiar. A navalha que usei no rosto dele por acaso era confeccionada em prata pura, um presente do meu avó. Ele odiava lobisomens..."

Sirius sentiu-se repentinamente perdido. Um lobisomem não era um animalzinho de estimação que você podia colocar uma coleira e levar para passear. Não era um louco que podia-se segurar com uma camisa de força. Um lobisomem era sinônimo de perigo constante. Nas vésperas de Lua Cheia, ele se tornaria incontrolável e na própria Lua cheia, um monstro sedento de sangue.

"Temos que eliminá-lo enquanto há tempo, senhor P." disse o professor calmamente, mas o coração de Sirius deu um solavanco cruel.

"Você não pode estar falando sério..." murmurou, balançando a cabeça incrédulo. "Eu..."

"Eu sei que é difícil, rapaz. Mas a sobrevivência de um é através da morte do outro. É melhor que seja agora, ele está fraco..."

Sirius sentia um alto zunido dentro da cabeça. _Não. _Aquele lunático não podia estar querendo que ele matasse Moony. Ainda que ele fosse um lobisomem... ainda que ele pudesse ser perigoso... o que... o que justificava... Oras! Ele era amigo de Sirius. Ele o salvara uma vez. Ele... ele... como Sirius poderia fazer isso com ele? Afinal, Sirius... Sirius...

_Sirius o amava?_

A verdade caiu como uma pedra n'água e Sirius abaixou a arma devagar, voltando o corpo para olhar o rapaz preso à cama...

"Moony..."

"PADDY!"

Aconteceram uma série de ruídos em rápida sucessão. O grito de alerta de Moony foi seguido pelo choque dos corpos do professor e de Padfoot, que no susto deixara a arma cair no chão, disparando sozinha, a bala perfurando um dos armários de metal.

Os dois homens desarmados se engalfinharam no chão da sala, desferindo socos onde pudessem acertar. Sirius acertou o nariz do professor, arrancando-lhe sangue. Este segurou os cabelos de Sirius com força, puxando-os sem dó. Padfoot soltou um berro estrangulado e fez o mesmo com os cabelos do outro homem, invertendo as posições, dando-lhe uma joelhada entre as pernas, mas mal teve tempo de contar vitória, quando o professor desferiu-lhe um tapa certeiro no rosto já marcado da luta, que não dava mostras de acabar tão cedo...

Moony voltou a se debater, tentando soltar as amarras para ajudar Padfoot. Os cintos prendiam sua circulação aos poucos, e a posição em que estava já começava a deixá-lo com mãos e pés dormentes. Sem poder ver a quantas andava a luta, ele pouco a pouco se desesperava, escutando os gemidos do amigo, os grunhidos do professor, o som de tapas, socos e chutes se misturando ao bater desenfreado de seu próprio coração. Um palpitar agoniante próximo aos ouvidos, que batiam, batiam querendo passagem...

Com um rosnado gutural, Moony ergueu-se da cama, rasgando os cintos que atavam seus pulsos. A queimadura em seu rosto ainda doía e a humilhação de quase ter sido morto se agitava em seu intimo como um força nova, diferente... desconhecida...

_Excitante._

Soltando as amarras que prendiam seus tornozelos, Moony pulou da cama agilmente, e num ímpeto de fúria puxou o professor – que estava em cima de Padfoot, o enforcando – e arremessou-o contra uma das paredes com toda força que tinha no momento. E não era pouca.

Antes mesmo do professor alcançar o chão, ele já perdera a consciência.

Padfoot ofegava sem parar quando Moony ajudou-o a se sentar, sustentando-o pelas as costas, o abraçando.

Tão logo recuperou a fala, Sirius voltou o rosto, fitando o rapaz ao seu lado com os olhos ligeiramente marejados.

"Me desculpe." ele murmurou, enterrando o rosto no pescoço de Moony. "Desculpe por tê-lo trazido até aqui..."

Moony sorriu e reforçou o abraço em torno de Padfoot. "Eu que peço desculpas... eu devia ter... ter contado sobre o lobo antes..."

Sirius ergueu a cabeça, encarando o outro como se pela primeira vez estivesse-o enxergando completamente.

"Não." disse usando uma das mãos para acariciar a marca feita pela navalha na bochecha de Moony. "Nós tínhamos combinado, lembra-se? De que não falaríamos nada sobre nós mesmos... de que não relevaríamos nossos nomes, que seríamos completos estranhos um para o outro, que..."

"... que não nos envolveríamos nunca. Que seus problemas eram seus e meus problemas eram meus." Complementou o outro num tom de sentença.

Sirius soltou um suspiro. "Sim. Era essa a idéia..."

O rapaz de cabelos castanhos esboçou outro sorriso, mas este era um sorriso triste, decepcionado. Como o de uma criança informada de que sua sobremesa favorita acabara.

Padfoot sentia uma inquietação em seu intimo, queria tocar em Moony, não queria que ele ficasse triste. Queria vê-lo sorrindo sempre. Queria ser a razão de cada dos seus sorrisos.

Inspirando fundo para tomar coragem, ele deslizou os dedos que segundos atrás acariciam a marca da navalha, da bochecha, até o lábios de Moony, que se entreabriram de leve. Surpresos.

"O quê...?" Moony ergueu os olhos, fitando Padfoot com curiosidade.

"Antes que eu faça o que tenho em mente quero que você me responda uma pergunta, Moony... qual é o seu nome? Não nomes inventados... quero o verdadeiro. Aquele pelo qual seus pais te chamavam quando você era criança... quando você sorria sem motivo aparente... como eu gostaria de tê-lo conhecido naquela época..."

Moony voltara a deixar a boca pender, incrédulo. O que Paddy estava lhe perguntando? Eles não tinham combinado que... que não haveria um passado por trás de seus rostos? Que seriam completos estranhos...

"Por que isso agora?" foi a resposta de Moony, que colocou uma das mãos sobre o peito do companheiro, talvez numa vã tentativa de amenizar a distância indecente entre eles.

Padfoot engoliu em seco antes de responder.

"Por que eu, Sirius Black, estou disposto a lhe contar o que quiser sobre mim... porque eu quero, Moony, quero saber _tudo _sobre você."

Os olhos castanhos de Moony ficaram do tamanho de pires de chá. Ele começou a tremer sensivelmente. _Acuado_. Sirius aproximou seu rosto do dele, tocou com os lábios sobre a marca da navalha e estalou-lhe um beijo doce. Delicado.

Moony ficou púrpura, mas antes que Sirius se afastasse, achando que cometera um erro, ele puxou o rosto do moreno com uma das mãos, forçando seus olhos a se encontrarem.

"Remus. Remus John Lupin." Disse seco e cobriu os lábios de Sirius com os seus.

Padfoot sequer cogitou reclamar. Abraçou Moony, _Remus_, pela cintura, puxando-o para mais perto. Remus envolveu o pescoço de Sirius com os braços, permitindo que ele enfiasse uma das mãos por dentro da sua blusa. Sentiu a pele queimar onde ele lhe tocava. Sentiu que aquilo era errado, mas ao mesmo tempo não sentia a menor vontade de interromper o beijo.

A necessidade de respirar acabou falando mais alto e os dois separaram os lábios, ofegando, os olhos vidrados de alguma coisa entre a luxúria e a consciência.

Sirius ainda mantinha uma das mãos dentro da blusa de Remus, mas a voz da razão partiu dele.

"Temos que procurar M., contar o que aconteceu... ele vai dar um jeito nesse professor maluco..."

Remus concordou com um aceno discreto e ajudou Sirius a se levantar. Abraçados, os dois lançaram um último olhar ao professor ainda desacordado e saíram do porão úmido para a noite fresca que fazia do lado de fora.

* * *

Sirius acelerou a moto, tendo Remus seguro atrás de si, o abraçando. Mal tinham chegado na rua quando o comunicador de ambos acionara, avisando que teriam uma missão dentro de duas horas, num bairro afastado da cidade. Prongs e Wormtail já tinham sido enviados para lá. 

O barulho da moto que corria veloz não permitia que conversassem entre si, mas o abraço forte de Remus em torno de Sirius falava por si só. Um que queria proteger o outro. Um sentia-se seguro ao lado do outro. Aquela noite era apenas mais uma missão. Uma missão que tirariam de letra... logo poderiam estar juntos... sentar-se num café qualquer e conversar até tarde sobre seus sonhos e medos. Poderiam dormir abraçados, sem se preocupar, ou talvez... Talvez pudessem até mesmo fugir e começar uma nova vida num lugar distante, onde as sombras da atualidade não pudessem alcançá-los.

_Como estavam enganados._

* * *

A missão era simples. Invadir um antigo prédio onde a filha de um rico empresário era mantida refém. Prongs se prontificara a cuidar da tarefa de invasão propriamente dita. Padfoot segurou um comentário sobre _"será que a cara que ele fez ao ver foto da menina tem algo a ver com isso?"_

Wormtail como de costume ficou encarregado de desativar alarmes, abrir trancas e qualquer mecanismo que envolvesse computadores. Apesar de modesto, o rapaz podia se considerar um dos maiores especialista do ramo.

Moony daria cobertura externa. No caso de qualquer emergência ele sempre poderia surpreender outros usando de sua aparência frágil. Ainda estava se recuperando dos acontecimentos na tarde prévia, mas a vontade de encontrar Sirius depois da missão alimentava suas forças de uma maneira que nunca sentira antes. E por falar nele...

Padfoot checou seu revólver mais uma vez, conferiu sua munição e distanciou-se do prédio, ficando de tocaia no teto de um sobrado abandonado na rua trás do mesmo. A altura não era muita e ele tinha uma visão privilegiada da saída do estacionamento, que desembocava numa praça, por onde Prongs deveria fugir.

Mas as horas se passaram e Sirius esperou em vão.

* * *

"Paddy!" murmurou Remus assustado depois de derrubar um guarda com um golpe cuidadosamente aplicado em sua nuca. "Quê está fazendo aqui?" 

"Wormtail perdeu a comunicação com Prongs. Ele está preso ou morto em algum lugar naquele prédio..." a voz de Sirius era ansiosa. Ele e Prongs tinham uma estranha ligação, Remus nunca compreendera bem.

"Você não está pensando em entrar aí, está?"

Sirius ajustou o sobretudo e murmurou sobriamente.

"Na verdade estou".

* * *

O estacionamento do prédio estava praticamente vazio, não fossem dois carros parados, cada um numa extremidade. Sirius sentiu um arrepio na nunca, mas ignorou-o, ocupando sua cabeça com preocupações mais urgentes. Tinha de encontrar Prongs... nem que estivesse morto... _precisava _saber... ter certeza... 

Sentiu uma vibração junto ao peito e puxou o comunicador. Era Wormtail.

"Prongs conseguiu sair. Ele está com a refém. Volte."

Uma sensação de alivio indescritível apoderou-se de Sirius, que guardando a arma de volta no coldre, apressou-se pelo caminho de onde viera. Subiu uma rampa e pulou uma mureta de segurança, saindo para a praça atrás do prédio.

A brisa noturna sacudiu seus cabelos longos e tirando alguns fios da frente do rosto, ele respirou fundo, procurando com os olhos pelo sinal de Remus, para encontrá-lo à porta do sobrado. Ficou quase um minuto correndo os olhos de um lado para outro e...

_Nada._

Sirius desceu instantemente a mão de seus cabelos de volta para a arma e deu uma guinada de 360º, apontado-a para todos os cantos escuros da praça, cujas sombras pareciam aumentar, se aproximando mais e mais dele.

Mandando a cautela às favas, ele começou a correr. O sobretudo agitou-se atrás dele como uma capa e instantes depois uma espada o perfurou, prendendo-o no chão.

Ele amaldiçoou-se pelo excesso de confiança, e livrando-se do sobretudo ficou apenas com uma camisa branca, sem mangas, com o coldre onde guardava armas e munição a mostra.

Os fios de sua nuca se arrepiaram quando pousou os olhos sobre o grupo de capas negras que o rodeavam. Seus rostos ocultos por máscaras e capuzes.

_Os comensais da Morte._

M. não mencionara _nada_ sobre o envolvimento deles com aquele seqüestro. Sirius mordeu o lábio inferior, tentando manter a calma. O nome "comensais da morte" não era conhecido pelo grande público. Eles sempre agiam na surdina, cada crime cometido por um membro diferente ajudava a despistar tanto a polícia quando a mídia da organização. Mas todos aqueles que tivessem algum contato – mesmo que ínfimo com o submundo já teria ouvido falar deles. Os comensais da morte não exatamente um nome que inspirava respeito... mas sim medo.

Um dos vultos se aproximou e baixou o capuz. Cabelos longos e negros se balançaram atrás da cabeça ainda escondida por uma máscara, que não impediu uma voz rouca, de mulher soasse alta e clara.

"A brincadeira acabou. Nós já pegamos seus amigos. Renda-se e talvez deixamos que se una a nós."

Dividido entre o riso e ira Sirius tomou a atitude que julgava mais sábia.

Atirou.

A mulher desviou-se da bala com precisão – esta perdeu-se entre a escuridão da noite – e partiu para cima de Sirius armada com uma espécie de fio de metal, chamado _garrote_.

Padfoot voltou a correr, desta vez para dentro da praça, que abrigava um pequeno _playground_, onde pulou por cima de um balanço, quase torcendo o pé quando tropeçou num brinquedo largado na areia.

Ele conhecia a fama _daquela_ comensal em especial. Ágil, sádica, vingativa... e complemente _louca_. Numa outra ocasião, talvez fosse até alguém interessante de se conhecer.

Sirius riu-se, mas arrependeu-se logo em seguida. Ainda que conseguisse fugir dali, _e quanto aos outros?_ Agora que se acertara com Moony, como poderia simplesmente abandoná-lo?

Olhou para os lados, procurando por algum indício de seus amigos, mas recebeu um forte golpe na altura do ombro, sendo jogado contra as grades de um trepa-trepa.

_Ele conhecia aquela força..._

Antes que se desse conta, Moony aparecera em sua frente, mas definitivamente havia algo de errado com ele. Seus olhos brilhavam na escuridão e ele não parecia ter consciência das próprias ações.

Apoiando-se nas grades, Sirius tentou se levantar o mais rápido possível.

"Moony... o que foi que fizeram com você?" perguntou estupidamente, tentando segurá-lo pelos ombros.

O rapaz mais baixo separou os braços de Sirius, dando-lhe um soco no estômago. O moreno dobrou o corpo em dois e recebeu uma joelhada na face, o amargo gosto de sangue aflorando dentro de sua boca.

Mas o que mais doía não eram os golpes... e sim a idéia de que teria de machucar Remus.

"Moony, pare, sou eu... _Sirius_".

O brilho dos olhos de Moony vacilaram por um mísero instante que Padfoot aproveitou para pular em cima dele, o imobilizando.

"Nós vamos dar um jeito nisso, Remus... eu te prometo..."

Sirius ouviu um ruído de galho sendo pisado e voltou-se a tempo de desviar de um golpe de espada, puxando Remus consigo, rolando pelo chão do parque.

Ergueu-se, tateando o corpo em busca da arma, mas, para seu desespero, não encontrou-a em parte alguma. Devia tê-la deixado cair durante sua desastrada fuga. Baixou os olhos para o chão e sentiu seu coração ser apanhado por uma mão gelada.

Moony desaparecera.

"Como...?"

Sirius sentiu ser abraçado por trás e teve um segundo de hesitação antes de identificar a respiração entrecortada de Remus em seu pescoço. Quase sorriu, mas antes seus braços foram presos pelas mãos firmes e curiosamente fortes de Moony. Era ele quem estava imobilizado agora.

"Remus!" Sirius ganiu, como um cachorro acuado. "Remus! Você ficou louco?"

Os Comensais pouco a pouco foram aparecendo e Sirius sentiu o sangue gelar quando finalmente reconheceu o brilho da espada que quase o acertara duas vezes.

Prongs.

Ele estava parado há pouco menos de dois metros. Os comensais iam se amontoando, fechando um círculo ao redor deles. O vulto mais alto carregava nos braços uma jovem de cabelos ruivos que Sirius reconheceu como sendo a refém que eles deveriam salvar.

A expressão na face de Prongs era inexistente. Nula.

Ele se aproximou devagar, a espada brilhando na escuridão se agitando de forma ameaçadora. Sirius sentiu o coração de Remus batendo com força atrás de si e uma certa tranqüilidade se apoderou dele ao saber que pelo menos morreria nos braços de Moony.

Remus não tinha consciência e aquilo também o tranqüilizava.

Quando o luar fraco iluminou o rosto de Prongs, Sirius viu que o amigo tinha os olhos desfocados. Ainda que estivesse usando os óculos, permanecia a sensação de que ele estava num mundo de sonhos do qual não conseguia acordar.

"Prongs... Prongs... sou eu, Pad. Você se lembra, não é Prongs? Quando escolhemos nossos nomes... quando..."

Prongs se aproximara sensivelmente, sua espada ainda segura numa das mãos. _Talvez se Sirius tivesse coragem o suficiente para chutá-lo ou..._

Escutou uma risadinha vindo da mulher comensal. Ela ainda segurava o garrote, aparentemente esperando que Prongs desistisse de sua tarefa para poder cumprir ela mesma...

"Prongs, o que foi...?"

Sirius não conseguiu falar. Foi calado pelos lábios de Prongs, que lhe deu um beijo rápido e frio, afastando-se a distância de dois passos logo em seguida.

"_James_..." Sirius revelou o nome, os olhos arregalados perdidos em descrença. Podia jurar que sentira um aperto mais forte dos braços de Remus, mas a confusão em sua mente era grande demais. "O que você fez...?"

Não houve tempo para raciocinar. Viu apenas um vislumbre de dor nos olhos de Prongs, antes de desfalecer com um golpe da espada que lhe traspassou o peito, também atingindo Remus, cujas mãos firmes não lhe soltaram nem mesmo quando os corpos de ambos bateram contra chão.

**FIM?**

**

* * *

**

A/N. Sou má sim, e daí? (LOL) A culpa é da dona que me obrigou a fazer o James beijar o Sirius. (Dana mostra a língua e sai cantando ) 

Esta fanfic escrita para o 2º Challenge (desafio) Sirius/Remus do fórum Aliança 3 Vassouras (www PONTO alianca3vassouras PONTO com BARRA forum) e ganhou o 1º lugar. Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee... /0/

* * *

**Harry Potter ** e personagens pertencem exclusivamente à **J.K. ****Rowling** e **Warner Bros**.  
Esta fanfic me pertence e eu vou fazer miséria da vidinha infeliz daquele que se meter a besta de copia-la, ao ainda, posta-la em algum lugar sem minha prévia autorização. Gostou? Quer colocar no seu site? Blog? Fórum? Me mande um e-mail, bolas! O endereço tá no meu profile (eu acho).  
Não se esqueça: Plágio é crime.  
Copyright © Junho de 2005. Todos os direitos reservados. 


End file.
